


touch

by fraudulentzodiacs



Series: love in the bubble [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, these boys are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: Jamie knows that they agreed to wait. He’s even the one that suggested it. They’re so close, and they can’t afford any distractions. And what he has with Tyler is definitely a distraction. Just looking at him too long makes Jamie’s chest feel tight, makes his skin itch, makes him feel like if he doesn’t reach out and touch, he might die. But, they’d agreed, and Jamie knows that it’s for the best.Then Tuch elbows Tyler in the face and Tyler goes down to the ice.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Series: love in the bubble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920076
Comments: 25
Kudos: 156





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> I witnessed Jamie going feral over his boy getting hit and I just...had to. This turned out way softer than I intended but 2020 is trash so *shrugs*.

Jamie knows that they agreed to wait. He’s even the one that suggested it. They’re _so close_ , and they can’t afford any distractions. And what he has with Tyler is definitely a distraction. Just looking at him too long makes Jamie’s chest feel tight, makes his skin itch, makes him feel like if he doesn’t reach out and touch, he might die. But, they’d agreed, and Jamie knows that it’s for the best.

Then Tuch elbows Tyler in the face and Tyler goes down to the ice.

Jamie watches it happen, and he knows that Vegas is a dirty team – knows that _he_ has made some questionable plays this postseason – but this is _Tyler_ and he’s _hurt_ and all Jamie sees is red.

He goes for Tuch’s throat, throws his whole body into it, gets a glove on his face and gets at least one good hit on him before they’re pulled apart by their teammates and linesman. By the time they’re separated Segs is on his feet, his face a little red and looking a little shaken up but apparently none the worse for wear. Still, Jamie sticks close as they skate back to the bench, watches as the trainers look him over. When they give him the okay, Jamie leans close so Tyler’s the only one who can hear him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Tyler nods. “Just an asshole.”

“You sure?”

“I’m fine, babe.” Tyler replies, easy as anything, and Jamie sucks in a breath and does his best to look normal.

They win in OT, Rads is a goddamn _superhero_ , and they’re up by one in the series. They’re going to _do this_ , and Jamie’s so elated he almost forgets about the hit on Tyler until they’re walking back into the hotel. He glances over at Tyler and looks tired, worn down, and there’s a crease between his eyebrows that tells Jamie that he has a headache.

He follows Tyler without a word, and Tyler doesn’t make a comment as Jamie continues past his own room, still at Tyler’s back. He follows him into the room, closes the door behind him, and waist as Tyler settles on the bed. Jamie hovers awkwardly, because they’d obviously hung out like this before, but even if Jamie’s always wanted to hold and comfort Tyler he’s never been _allowed to_ before, and they’d said they’d wait so maybe he _still_ isn’t allowed to and-

“Get over here.” Tyler orders, wiggles on the bed as he strips out of his shirt and jeans, stays above the blankets in just his boxers. Jamie nods, removes his own clothing, and slides in next to Tyler. Tyler turns into his space, presses his face into Jamie’s neck and sighs with something like relief.

Jamie’s arms wrap around him instinctively, one going around Tyler’s waist while the other gets under Tyler and then up so he can run his fingers through Tyler’s curls. Tyler hums happily, nuzzles Jamie and drops a heavy arm across Jamie’s waist. They stay like that, just breathing, just being together. Jamie huffs out a laugh to cover the gasp that wants to escape when Tyler stops nuzzling and starts dropping kisses on his neck, working his way up to the hinge of his jaw.

“We said we weren’t going to do this.” Jamie mumbles.

“Do what?” Tyler smiles against his skin and Jamie tugs on his curls a little harder.

“Romantic shit.”

“You literally followed me to my room so we could cuddle in our underwear, Jamie.”

“I was worried about you.” Jamie’s voice is soft, and Tyler pulls away enough that Jamie can meet his eyes. “You could have really been hurt.”

“That’s the nature of the gig.”

“Yeah, but doesn’t mean that I can’t worry.”

“And fight for my honor?” Tyler’s soft smile turns mischievous and Jamie rolls his eyes.

“I would have done that for any teammate.”

“Way to make a guy feel special.”

Jamie growls, twists and pushes until Tyler’s pressed into the mattress and Jamie’s hovering above him. Tyler’s eyes darken, and he spreads his legs just enough that Jamie can fall between them.

“I’ll show you just how special I think you are.” Jamie pins Tyler’s arms above his head and grinds down against him as he kisses him, hard and fast and Tyler whimpers and squirms underneath him. He slows it down, turns the kiss lazy and deep, puts everything he feels about Tyler into the kiss. It’s more than their first kiss by the pool, chasteness and giddiness replaced by passion and want. It’s so familiar, despite only being the second time they’ve done this, and Jamie thinks that he could kiss Tyler forever.

Jamie wants more – wants everything Tyler has to give him – but they’d _said_ , they’d _agreed_ , so he pulls away. Slowly, dropping lingering pecks on Tyler’s lips. When he opens his eyes, he groans at how debauched Tyler looks just from some making out and heavy petting. His hair is wild, his lips red and puffy, and _god_ Jamie wants him like this all of the time, for the rest of his life.

“We can’t.” Jamie tells him, bringing his hand up to run his fingers across Tyler’s cheek. “We said we’d wait.”

“I mean, rules were made to be broken.” Tyler waggles his eyebrows, but doesn’t fight it when Jamie rolls off of him. Instead, he turns into Jamie, fitting himself along his side like they had been before. Jamie wraps an arm around his shoulders and tugs until he’s half-lying on top of Jamie like some kind of human blanket.

They lay like that for so long that Jamie loses track of time. He thinks he might be dozing, drawn back to consciousness by Tyler’s fingers in his chest hair, his breath on his skin, his heart still not believing that he gets to have this – have Tyler.

He watches Tyler, can tell when he finally slips into real sleep. He watches him, more still than Jamie ever sees him. He’s beautiful in a way that knocks the breath out of Jamie, funny and silly, smart in his own way, a genuinely good person with the biggest heart that Jamie’s ever seen in a person. A little wild, the opposite of Jamie, but a perfect complement to him. A puzzle piece that Jamie hadn’t even realized had been missing.

He feels his eyes drooping, knows that he should really get back to his room, but when he jostles Tyler and gets him under the blanket, he only clings to Jamie tighter.

“Mmm, stay.” He tells Jamie, his eyes still closed, and Jamie couldn’t leave him if he tried.

He gets under the blankets too, and Tyler immediately wraps himself around Jamie again. He presses a sleepy kiss to Jamie’s chest and settles against him.

“Love you.” He mumbles, already asleep again. Jamie smiles, presses a kiss to Tyler’s head, and feels himself drifting off along with him.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me over hockey boys @[bennsseguin](https://bennsseguin.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
